


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angylinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/gifts).



"Fuck, it's cold today." Ben's blowing hot air into his hands, praying that it warms up. He looks across at Claudia and sees how miserable she is. He can't be even close to as chilled as her. There's nothing to her. "Baby?"

She tries to control the chattering of her teeth as she looks over at him. "Yeah?"

"C'mere." He opens his jacket and she rushes over to snuggle into him. He hisses as her freezing arms surround him. "Jesus, you're practically frozen."

She just nods against him and relishes the heat that's seeping into her body. He's practically the sun in comparison to his cold she is right now. "Tell me again why you enjoy Christmas in this hemisphere so much?"

Ben chuckles. "Snow makes everything more festive." He tugs the edges of his coat around her, she's almost slim enough that he can close it, but he wants to be able to concentrate on his lines later. If Claud is pressed that tightly to him for long his mind wanders… to places that involve less clothing and a more vigorous activity than standing around waiting for the location to be fixed.

She hums her disagreement and squeezes him tighter. "I need a warmer jacket." Her heads tips up, nose brushing his chin. "Or you need a bigger one. Then you can zip me in with you. I'll have my own personal sauna."

"You saying I'm sweaty, hon?" Ben's rubbing her back, trying to get the blood flowing again. Or that's what he tells himself is the reason… "I might take offense to that."

She takes a big whiff of him - pretending to check if he stinks or not. "Smells good. Clean, a little musky, a little citrus… have you been using my shampoo?"

He lets his face lower, burying his nose into her hair. "Well, it's the only option when I…"

Claudia cuddles closer. "Oh, yes…" She lets one of her hands slip down his back, to the curve of his ass. "I hope you smell similarly tomorrow."

"It's a distinct possibility…" She groans as her hand explores further southward. "One that's chances keep increasing."

"That's not the only thing that's increasing." He groans and she pulls out of his arms as the call to set is made. She pauses to tell him one more thing in a hushed murmur. "I like it when you smell like me."

He watches her walk back onto the location, needing more time, just a little to bring himself back under control. "I do too…"


End file.
